<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>only in name by emrys (livingshitpost)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405144">only in name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys'>emrys (livingshitpost)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Child Abandonment, Child Loss, Child Neglect, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Could Be Canon, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Indoctrination Theory, Jedi, Names, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Parent-Child Relationship, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Separate Childhoods, Sorry Not Sorry, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, and lack thereof, more or less, oops child doesn't look like a word anymore, the jedi aren't totally great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>crèche /kreSH/: a nursery where babies and young children are cared for; a foundling hospital.</p><hr/><p>in which birth names are, for the most part, cast aside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>only in name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/553498">this ask</a> by an anon on kananorgana (and his url).
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Garm. Focus."</p><p>The boy sitting on the floor continued to pick at the sleeve of his tunic. The Jedi Master instructing the class tapped his head.</p><p>"Garm," she repeated. "Focus."</p><p>"I'm Obi-Wan," he insisted.</p><p>The Jedi Master frowned. "Garm-"</p><p>"I'm Obi-Wan!"</p><p>"You cannot be Obi-Wan now, youngling."</p><p>"But tha's my <em>name</em>."</p><p>"It <em>was</em> your name. Now your name is Garm Finnall."</p><p>The boy scowled. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi!"</p><p>The Jedi Master exhaled shortly through her nose. </p>
<hr/><p>"Congratulations, Bail; you have a baby boy."</p><p>Bail took their son from the arms of the medical droid. He wailed, squirming, as his father held him securely against his chest.</p><p>"He's beautiful," Bail breathed. "Breha, he's perfect."</p><p>Breha stirred slightly, only just starting to regain consciousness. Her pulmonodes blinked a steady orange.</p><p>Bail sat in the chair beside his wife. He adjusted his grip to hold their son with one arm, bouncing and softly shushing him, and took Breha's hand. "It's alright, little one. It's okay. Your mother will be up soon."</p><p>A small smile graced Breha's lips. She squeezed his hand gently. "Let me see him," she murmured.</p><p>Bail brought the baby boy nearer to his mother, who reached out groggily to stroke his cheek with the back of her hand. "Dost," she said. "Dost Organa."</p><p>"I thought we'd agreed on Chros?"</p><p>"I've changed my mind." Breha chuckled. "His name is Dost."</p><p>Bail gave his wife a gentle kiss. "Fine, then. Dost it is."</p><p>"Senator Organa." The medical droid put a hand on Bail's shoulder. "We still need to run some tests to ensure his health."</p><p>"Ah. Yes, of course." Bail stood up straight and handed his son off. </p><p>Breha furrowed her brow. "I've heard stories," she said. "Of mothers whose babies were taken from them after these tests."</p><p>"That won't happen," Bail assured her. "Everything will be fine."</p><p>They did not see their son again.</p>
<hr/><p>Floral scents.</p><p>
  <em>"Ben, I know it's hard. But it's for the best. We can't raise him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My love-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No." Her shoulders shook. "My mind is made up."</em>
</p><p>A soft voice.</p><p>
  <em>"Momma, who's that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's Master Mundi. He's come to talk to your brother, okay Owen? Go play upstairs now."</em>
</p><p>Rough woven cloth.</p><p>
  <em>"Momma, I don't-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm know, Obi." His hands were pried from her skirt. "Go with Master Mundi now, love. He'll take care of you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Momma!"</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. </p><p>"A Jedi must not form attachments," he murmured to himself. He rolled onto his side. "You're not one of them anymore. They're in the past. You must leave them there."</p><p>He closed his eyes, only to see the ship that had taken him against the beautiful Stewjon sunset.</p>
<hr/><p>"My wife and I will take the girl," Bail said. "We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us."</p><p>Obi-Wan glanced over at him. He wondered absently why Bail wanted the girl in particular, but decided not to ask.</p><p>He faintly remembered Depa's padawan, Caleb. The bright green eyes that had reminded him of someone he met only a few times. He pushed the thought aside. There was no use in dwelling on the identity of a child who would likely be dead within a week, if he wasn't already.</p>
<hr/><p>Kanan stepped toward his student. "Ezra, I know how important getting to Lothal is-"</p><p>"No, Kanan," Ezra spat, "actually, you don't know what this is like!"</p><p>"You're right!" He sighed. "I never knew my parents."</p><p>"Kanan . . . I-I'm sorry."</p><p>"No; it's okay. It's too late for me."</p><p>He remembered that night he'd spent pouring over records in the Archives, researching a man he'd only gotten glimpses of. His wife, with a face that seemed so familiar. Their child, who had been stillborn around the time he arrived at the Jedi Temple. And then being scolded for being out of the dormitories past curfew by Master Nu. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>